


Bastet and Little Daniel... No One's Immune from the Charm That is 'B'

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Don't own 'em... never have and never will. Ha!(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... No One's Immune from the Charm That is 'B'

_The O'Neill home, late in the day (right after the playdate)_

"So how did it go, kiddo?"

"Oh you know how it is, dad," drawled Daniel.

"No, that's why I asked _you_." Jack arched a brow.

"Dad..."

"Daniel..."

"Dad..."

" _Stop that!_ " Laughing, Jack bent to ruffle his munchkin's hair. Glancing to his left, he noticed Bastet lounging in her kitty bed. "How did 'B' like the playdate?"

"Fine until she got stuck up in a tree." Daniel chuckled remembering her admitting she didn't like heights. For a cat that was very strange.

"You're pulling my leg?" At his kid's shake of a head, Jack looked back at the cat. "Really, 'B'?" Whistling, he continued. "Wish I could have seen that."

Holding up his phone, Daniel grinned. "I do have another neat screen saver that I sent to Sam. You should have seen Bastet going down the sliding board."

"Yup!" Popping the p, Jack once again stared at the feline. "I seem to always miss out on all the fun." Miss 'B' lazily opened one eye, keeping the other closed. He guessed she was pooped out. "How'd the girls like her?"

"Kayla and Tessa wanted to keep her for themselves." Shaking his head, Daniel went to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. "Had a hard time telling them that where Bastet goes so do I."

"Oh I bet Tessa had something to say about that," remarked Jack.

"Uh huh." Sipping his juice, Daniel's head bobbed up and down. "After I told them that they both said I could bunk in the guest room."

Grabbing a magazine geared toward aviation, Jack threw himself on the sofa. Not being able to concentrate on his reading material, he put the magazine off to the side. "How did _Her Highness_ get down from that tree?"

"Grandpa George got a ladder. He wasn't even upset with her."

"He would be if she pulled that at the base." Once again, Jack saw the cat look his way. The blue of her one eye barely visible as the feline stared back at him.

"Bastet tried all the playstuff in the yard too. I don't think she liked the sandbox though," snorted Daniel. "Ended up inhaling some sand making her sneeze." Dad's laughter rang in the room. "It was kind of funny now that I think about it."

"Did she join in any of your games?" Picking up the magazine again, Jack tried focusing on it.

"Well Bastet did try to play badminton with us. I think at first I confused her when explaining all about it." Joining dad on the sofa, Daniel sat beside him. "I told her she could go chase the birdie and she thought we played with live birds." Dad swatted him then with the magazine. " _Hey!_ What was that for?"

"For confusing 'B' of course." Opening up his magazine, an interesting article caught his eye.

" _Little one, thank your father for me._ "

" _Why and about what?_ " questioned Daniel.

" _For telling you to not confuse me. I am still getting used to everything on your world._ "

" _Oh okay. But it wasn't intentional, Bastet._ " Laying back on the couch, Daniel stretched his legs out until they were on dad's lap. "Dad, Bastet said thanks for sticking up for her." Getting a grunt in response, Daniel guessed dad heard him. Knowing it had been awhile since the cat had eaten, he asked if she wanted anything. " _You hungry?_ "

" _No. Your two friends kept plying me with bits of food when we all had that picnic out back._ " Thinking about it, Bastet had another question. " _Another strange word... 'picnic'. Child, what does it mean?_ "

" _It originated in the country of France. They pronounce it as 'pique-nique'._ " Daniel said the word with a nearly perfect French accent. " _Basically it described a group of people dining in a restaurant who brought their own wine. From there the concept became a meal that everyone contributed too._ "

Having taken off the pipsqueak's shoes, Jack began tickling his son's feet. The boy tried to squirm away but he held tight. "What are you both discussing? I can see the words flowing through in the air from you to 'B'."

"She was asking me what picnic meant and I was explaining." Managing to pull both legs free, he giggled when dad went to tickle his ribs instead.

"Hey 'B' pretty soon you'll be up on all our lingo." Standing, Jack picked the squirt up and hefted his kid over one shoulder.

" _Daaaaaad!_ " Laughing, Daniel hung there. " _Bastet... help!_ " Giggling the words out loud, he stared at his pet. The cat was certainly not in rescue mode.

" _Why? You are not in danger of falling. Your father would not let that happen._ "

" _Some help you are._ " Pounding on his dad's back, Daniel asked, "Where you taking me?"

"You need a nap." Jack glanced at his watch. "Yup! About that time too."

"Ah, come on," moaned Daniel. "I'm not even tired."

"Hey, 'B', what do you think I should do with Danny boy here?"

Lazily opening both eyes, Bastet craned her neck to look up at him. " _Daniel you could sleep beside me. There is enough room for both of us._ "

"Apparently she feels there's room enough for two of us on her bed." Dad began laughing so hard, Daniel was afraid he'd lose his grip on him. Falling on his head wasn't exactly the way Daniel wanted to end his day.

Blinking her eyes a few times up at the older man, she was curious as to why he was amused... _again_. Bastet seemed to get that reaction from him a lot. " _Does your father not think you would fit?_ "

" _Guess so. Anyway I like a lot of room and my bed's more comfy than yours._ "

As the two of them disappeared from view, Bastet settled back down wondering what the next day was going to bring.

++++

_Next day, SGC - Sam Carter's office_

"Okay. What's going on around here?" O'Neill noticed the line going out the door, extending clear down the corridor. Pushing his way past the crowd he finally reached Carter's desk. Seemed that's where all the action was. Peering over her shoulder, he howled with laughter. Now he understood the reason. "You should charge admission," he quipped. "Uh, could you send both of them to me and the other one to Hammond?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Carter was definitely willing to share. "Yes, Sir. But I think pretty much everyone that has an office and computer are going to want these for their own screen savers."

"Did Daniel get his yet?" Pretty sure the kid was top on Carter's list, O'Neill watched her do her thing on the laptop.

"First one I sent them too." Carter didn't know which one she liked best. It was a hard choice. So she thought that every week she'd change them around.

Leaving her office, O'Neill hummed while taking the elevator down to the control room. It would be a hard choice between 'B' going down the sliding board and the other of her stuck up in a tree. Must have slipped Danny's mind because he didn't tell him about that one. However, once inside the elevator O'Neill did a double take at what was plastered on one of the walls. There in all her glory was 'B' going down the sliding board. He bet it was Siler that blew that picture up. Wondering how many of these he'd encounter today, O'Neill chuckled.

++++

_Control Room_

Well O'Neill was going to start getting a complex. 'B' was fast becoming the poster cat of Stargate Command. On all sides of the room there were pictures of her. Either coming down the slide, up in a tree or... where the heck did that one come from? Another one his kid forgot to tell him about. Gotta admit it's cute. There she was up in the air catching a badminton birdie in her mouth. _Sweet!_ "Guess I know who's top dog, er, cat around here and it ain't me."

"Yes, Sir," said Walter. Realizing what came out of his mouth, he winced. "I mean... no, Sir."

"Relax, my man." Patting Walter on the shoulder, O'Neill went to examine each poster. "I think I like the badminton game one best."

"So do the rest of us." Grinning, Walter went back to running diagnostics that General Hammond ordered.

"Heard some of the guys making bets on them," offered Lieutenant Crisci.

"You mean just for fun or actually placing good money on it?" questioned O'Neill. Maybe he'd get in on that action himself.

Crisci now wished he hadn't brought it up. "Actual bets, Sir."

"What level and where, Lieutenant. Gotta get my dibs in too." The expression on Crisci's face was priceless.

"See Sergeant Siler down on level fifteen." Crisci, at first, was concerned until he caught sight of Walter's expression. If he didn't think anything of it then it was all right.

Leaving the room, O'Neill was once again walking the hallways when he bumped into Teal'c. "Hey, big guy. Where you headed?"

"Level fifteen, O'Neill." Joining his teammate, Teal'c walked beside the other man.

"Oh don't tell me," exclaimed O'Neill with raised brows.

"I will not then." Bowing his head, Teal'c then lifted it back up showing twinkling dark eyes.

Hitting the huge man gently up the backside of his head, O'Neill grinned. "No one's immune from the charm that is 'B'."

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
